High School and Other Terrifying Events
by PhantomDestiel2001
Summary: Destiel High School AU fic. Castiel and Dean meet in the hallways, thus begins a beautiful relationship between two teenage boys.
1. Chapter 1: Cas

Cas POV:

"Just calm down, Cas. I've put a lollipop in your lunchbox. Eat your apple first before you have your dessert, okay?"

"I'm not five anymore, Gabe! I can handle this."

"Then why have you been freaking out for the past 30 minutes?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, possibly it's because I've been homeschooled my entire life and now I'm going to _high school_!"

"Every kid in America goes to high school at one point or another, it's like a rite of passage."

"But what if I don't want a rite of passage?"

"Too bad."

"Just….turn on the radio or something, distract me, will you?"

"Alright, but I'm picking the station."

Gabe flicked on the radio and _Heat of The Moment_ came blaring through the speakers.

"Yes!" He whooped with glee, "I love this song!"

"Turn it down!"

"What?"

"I said TURN IT DOWN!" I hollered over the music.

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know,maybe because it's melting my eardrums!"

"No it won't!" He chuckled.

"Your eardrums are stronger than mine!" I protested.

"No they aren't!" He snapped back.

"Just–" I reached over and turned the dial down, "Let's keep it at this volume, alright?"

"Fine.." He grumbled, melodramatically pouting.  
When Gabe finally pulled to the curb of the school with a loud _screech_ , I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder, and hopped out.

"Have fun!" He teased playfully before rolling up the window and peeling away from the cub, leaving me alone to face Washington High.

"Oh gosh…"


	2. Chapter 2: Dean

Dean POV:

"Sam, let's go!" I yelled up the stairs at my younger brother, "We're going to be late for the first day for the second year in a row if you don't hurry your ass up!"

"Fine! I'm coming! Just lemme brush my hair!"

"If your hair wasn't so long then maybe we wouldn't have to wait!"

"I want my hair to look decent, unlike yours!"

"Mine is easy! It doesn't tangle when you get your beauty rest, princess!"

"Don't call me princess! I'm coming!"

I heard dull footsteps come down the stairs and soon Sam was standing before me.

"I'm here now, happy?"

"Very. Let's go. Bye, Bobby!" I hollered into the kitchen.

"Don't leave yet y'idjits! I just made y'all breakfast, and you're going to sit here on your ass and eat it!"

"But we're gonna be late!"

"But you're not gonna leave this house 'till you sit down and eat your pancakes!"

"Bye anyways!" I yelp, grabbing Sam's hand and rushing ou the door. I leapt into the Impala, started the engine, and drove off without a second glance. When we arrived at school though, Bobby's car pulled up directly behind ours and he exited the vehicle holding a ziplock bag full of pancakes and a bottle of syrup.

"Here ya go" He said, thrusting it into my hands.

"Thanks…." I examined the contents within: all the pancake were speckled with small dots, either blueberries or chocolate chips. In my other hand he placed his bottle up syrup before giving both Sam and I a hug. He then returned to his car, waved at us from behind his window, and drove away.

"Here Sam, want a pancake?"

"Uhhh..yeah, sure! They're Bobby's pancakes! What flavors?"

"Blueberry and chocolate chip."

"Gimme a chocolate chip one."

I slid one out of the bag and placed the warm, floppy disk in Sam's hand. He thanked me, bit into it, and walked away.

"Bye to you too."


	3. Chapter 3: Cas

Cas POV:

"Excuse, me….hey...can you let me..get by, please?" The large kid I was trying to squirm past turned around and glared at me.

"What do you want, nerd?"

"To get around you…" I muttered.

"Is that what you want?"

I nodded. He grinned and nodded before ushering me forward, "Why of course, why didn't you just ask?"

I replied with a feeble thanks, but while walking by I felt his beefy hand push me downwards. I landed with a _thump_ and a groan of pain. The large jerk laughed, high fived one of his 'friends' and strutted off down the hall. I clambered to my hands and knees as I heard someone ask if I was okay.

"Yeah..I-I'm fine. Just a bit hurt is all."

"You sure 'bout that?"

"Yes." I snapped tartly, "Yes I'm alright."

A hand dipped down in front of my face. I grabbed it, and it guided me up into a pair of the greenest eyes I had even seen. I shook my head, and my blurred vision slowly spun back into focus. A teen was standing in front of me, a look of concern on his face.

"Thanks…." I mumbled weakly, still dazed from my fall.

"Here–" He handed me my bag, "I think this is your's."

"Yeah..it is."

"Umm...you sure you don't wanna go to the nurse?"

"Yes….why?"

"Your nose…"

"My nose?" I reached up to inspect it, but my fingers touched something warm. I brought my hand back, and saw that my fingers were caked in blood.

"Shit." I grumbled, "This is fantastic."

"Yeah…" The boy joked, "Isn't it?"

"So about the nurse office…"

"Oh! Right! Yeah, so it's down that hall, and then you wanna take a right, and then–you know what, how about I take you myself? It'll get me out of Geometry."

"Sounds fine to me. Lead away."


	4. Chapter 4: Dean

Dean POV:  
After I lead the boy to the nurse and he slips inside, I plop down in a seat and wait. And wait. Until I eventually decide to look inside.

 _Just for an instant_ I tell myself.

I sneak up to the door, pop up to peek through the window and see him stuffing a wad of kleenex up his nose.

" _Ohhhh…._ " I hissed, wincing. I had seen my fair share of blood and bloody noses through my work, but for whatever reason I felt particular empathy towards this kid. Whomever he was.

When I saw his icy eyes dart and lock with mine, I gasped,"Oh crap!" and ducked down beneath the window. I slunk back to my seat and waited there until he emerged from the office, the clump of tissue still up his left nostril.

"What were you doing, looking at me?" He asked, his voice now deeper and more masculine than I had ever heard it, a low growl.

"Nothing!" I flared, "I swear!"

"But you were looking at me, through the window, what was that for?"

"I wasn't!"

He snorted indignantly, "Yeah, right. You were. I saw."

"No, I–" I sighed in defeat, "Yeah, so I might've peeked, but just for a bit!"

"But...why?" He cocked his head to the side slightly, gazing up at me with his blue eyes.

"Cuz….I dunno!"

His jaw melted and his features softened, "Alright...I...just….forget it. We never speak of this again, agreed?"

"Agreed."


	5. Chapter 5: Cas

Cas POV:  
"So what's your name?" I asked the teen while walking aside him as we return to our lockers from the nurse's.  


"Dean, Dean Winchester." He replies, "You?"

"I'm...Castiel, but my friends call me Cas...sometimes" I murmur.

"Cas. It's a snappy name, I like it."

"I like yours, too, Dean." As soon as I uttered his name, I felt a fire burning in my cheeks and ears.

"Thanks…" His eyes flickered down to my hand nervously, "Cas."

We reached the lockers and I heave my backpack off my shoulder. I rummage around in my bag for my locker combination, and eventually I find it. I pull it out, and begin to read my hasty scrawl.

"25….9…..7…" I muttered while swiveling the lock around. I clicked the lock open and swung the door to my locker open. I unzipped my bag, and began to grab the books, placing them on the locker's shelves.

"You want some help with that?" I glanced up, and Dean was shifting uncomfortably, the tips of his ears tinged pink.

"Uhhh….yeah, sure, I could use some help."

He seemed relieved to receive an affirmative answer. He then began to assist me with my books. Our hands accidentally brushed against each other, though, and Dean took some apprehensive steps back, his face slowly turning a shade of maroon.

"Sorry!" He gasped, startled.

"N-n-no...i-it's….f-f-f-fine! R-really!" I squeak.

"You..look….red…."

"So do you."

"I-I..do?"

"Yeah…"

"You sure you don't wanna go back to the nurse? You look like you have a fever."

"No, Gabe would be mad at me if I missed my first day of high school."

Dean's eyebrow raised, "Gabe?"

"My older brother" I explained. Dean nodded in understanding and then took a few cautious steps towards me again before bending down to help with my books. After we had finished placing everything into my locker, he asked where my next class was. I replied that it was history, apparently his next class was history as well. He suggested that we walk to class together and I agreed. His eyes darted down to my hand again. He nervously stuttered, "M-m-may I?" I nodded and he clasped my hand, quite frankly I didn't mind, and we walked off together down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6: Dean

Dean POV:

Before we walked into class, I unclasped Cas's hand from mine and gazed him in the eyes to make sure I got my point across:

"You speak of this to no one. I have a reputation to uphold at this school, and I wanna keep it, thanks."

Cas nodded meekly, "Yeah, of course. I get it."

I nod affirmatively, "Good."

I stride into class and take my normal seat in the back, but Cas takes a seat in the front row. He turns and looks back at me. I sigh, collect my book, and move to a desk in the middle row. Cas does the same, only instead of a singular book he carries five.

"Wow…" I mumble to him after getting adjusted next to me, "You got a lot of books there, don't you? You know there are only two required for the course, right?"

"Yes" He whispered, "I know. Just wanted to do some extra reading is all. If you know there are two book _s_ required for the course then why'd you bring only one?"

"Reputation"

"Of course…"

About midway through the class I felt a nudge at my side. I glanced over at Cas who slipped a piece of folded up paper into my hand.

"Read it." He mouthed. I nodded, and gently unfolded the note. Inside, written in dark blue ink were the words:

 _Can I sit with you at lunch?_

I nodded at him, and his face lit up in a beaming grin.

When class had ended, we walked out of the room side by side and made our way through the congested hall back to the lockers. Cas waited at mine while I put my book away, and I had agreed to carry three of his books back to his locker. After Cas had placed his books back, we weaved through the crowds of people to the cafeteria where I guided Cas to my lunch table. Jo, Sam, and Kevin were all waiting there when I arrived. I introduced Cas to them before leading him to where we got out food. We each took a tray from the stack of them and placed each on the silver metal bars that would allow us to slide of trays with us as we added more and more dishes to them. After we had selected our lunches and resumed our seats at the table, I tried to spark a conversation between Cas and the others at the table.

"So, Sam.." I began, "Why don't you tell Cas about what book you're reading?"

"It's the seventh Harry Potter book" Sam replied, still not averting his gaze from the text.

"Oh! I loved that book!" Cas exclaimed, "Although it's very heart-wrenching. I'm sure you've found that out by now, though" he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah! You've got that part right!" Sam nodded in agreement, "Hedwig just got killed!"

Cas placed his hand on his chest and said in the most dramatic voice he could muster:

"Long live Hedwig in our memories, Sam…."

"Yeah…"

"I-I didn't weird you out right then, did I?"

Sam shrugged, "No, not really."

Cas's red-tipped ears returned to their normal shade, and he settled down into a more comfortable position, his shoulders slack. Charlie soon strode up to our table, spotted Sam's Harry Potter book, and asked which part of the book he was on. Sam replied that Hedwig had just gotten killed, so he was bummed out about that. She nodded solemnly and agreed. Sam then remarked that Cas, the new kid, had also read the books. Charlie let out a high-pitched squeal and asked what house he was in.

"Huffelpuff…" He replied.

"Great! I'm Ravenclaw. Sam here is one, too."

"Really?" Cas commented with interest in his voice. Sam nodded, "Yeah, I'm a Ravenclaw alright. Dean is Gryffindor–"

"So is Jo" Charlie chimed in

"Yeah, and Kevin here is a Huffelpuff."

Cas nodded with understanding.

"Great." He noted, "The two Huffelpuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws. Isn't that all nice and balanced?"

"Hmmm...never noticed that before…." Sam recognized, "Guess we never had the second Huffelpuff, though. Welcome to the lunch table, new Huffelpuff."

"Thanks, Sam..." Cas murmured, the tips of his ears slowly flushing again with joy.


	7. Chapter 7: Cas

Cas POV:  
"So…" I wheeled around to see Dean, "How would you….like to hang out with me, Wednesday?" He flashed a hopeful grin, and of course I couldn't refuse.

"Sure! I'd...like that…" I admitted, "Where do you live? I'll need Gabe to drop me off on my way home from school."

"Here." He passed me a folded note which I slid into my bag. I mumbled a shy thanks, and he muttered an even quieter "No problem".

When I finally clambered into Gabe's golden Sedan, the first thing from his mouth was:

"Who's that kid?"

"What kid?" I inquired.

"That one." Gabe pointed to Dean who's eyes occasionally flickered in my direction, "He keeps...watching you. What for?"

I shrugged, "I dunno." but I could feel my ears growing warm, Gabe's way of knowing one of four things:

1\. I was embarrassed

2\. I was angry

3\. I was happy

4\. I'm lying

"You're lying, aren't you?"

"What? No!" I objected

"Admit it!" He chortled, "You definitely are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah right!"

"Exactly my point, Gabe, I'm right."

He grumbled something inaudible under his breath, started the engine, and drove away.

In my bedroom that night I unfolded the note from Dean which read:

 _I'm staying at 1704 Arbor Road. My number is 884-5768, give me a call if you'd like._

"Why yes, Dean, I'd love to give you a call." I murmured while grabbing my phone and dialing Dean's number as I sat down on my bed. The phone rang three times before Dean answered my his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dean. It's me, Cas."

"Cas! Oh, hi…"

"So….." _How do you even talk to some boy that you like?_ I wondered, my face burning as the seconds that felt like years ticked by, "What would you like to do with me Wednesday?"

"I don't know, actually. I was just thinking we could...do stuff, I guess."

"Stuff. Sounds good to me."

"Yeah…"

"...Yep…."

"You know what? I think I just heard my dad calling me for dinner." I fibbed, eager to escape the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I think Sam just asked for me, too." Dean replied, "See you tomorrow then?"

"That'd be great." I sighed, relived. Dean hung up and I flopped back onto my pillow which I buried my face into, wishing to never remove my face from it again.

I had just made a fool of myself and lied to Dean Winchester.


	8. Chapter 8: Dean

Dean POV:  
I slammed my phone down on my bedside table and let out a long, explosive groan.

"DAMNIT!" I roared, angry at myself for having such an awkward conversation. I was _Dean Winchester_ , flirting expert! I wasn't supposed to have conversations like that! Especially to someone I kind of like, too.

"Who were you talking too?" Sam asked, standing in the threshold of my doorway after he had opened it.

"No one…" I mumbled.

"You were talking to someone. I heard you."

"You were standing outside my door this whole time?" I cried, outraged.

"What? No! I just heard my name, so I was curious."

"But you still heard the rest of that conversation?"

"Everything after 'Sam', yeah."

"Don't do that again!" I snapped, "I had my door closed for a reason!"

"Sorry! Just curious."

"Alright…fine….just leave, will you?"

"Bye." Sam then turned away and walked off towards the direction of his room. I sighed, frustrated still.

"God…" I muttered, "When did talking become so goddamn hard, anyways?"


	9. Chapter 9: Cas

Cas POV:  
Tuesday was rather uneventful, but when Wednesday came all day I couldn't wait for school to end so I could finally have some quality alone time with Dean. He offered to drive me so Gabriel could enjoy an afternoon off. I agreed, and after calling Gabe to tell him about our change in plans we ambled to Dean's Impala together and hopped in. Sam had gone off with a friend of his, so it was just the two of us as we drove to Dean's place. We occasionally exchanged soft glances at each other, and most of our talk was also relatively quiet and small. It was...nice. There was no radio to distract us, and that made it even more peaceful.

When we finally reached his house, I got out and wandered up to his front door. I knocked and waited, but soon a man with a blue and white baseball cap and a scruffy beard answer the door.

"Bobby!" Dean called while walking towards us, "This is Cas! He's my guest."

"Hey, idjit." Bobby welcomed me.

"Hi." I mumbled back. Dean then joined us and gave Bobby a hug in greeting. Then he led me up the stairs to his room where we each took a seat on his bed.

It was silent at first. We had seemed to run out of all our topic discussions while in the car.

"So, Cas" Dean began, "What kind of music do you like?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. You're the only other one here, right?"

"Right…" I muttered, and I knew my ears were only growing pinker and pinker by the second, "Well I like Angel with a Shotgun a bit….I've also heard Twenty One Pilots, I like them."

"You like Twenty One Pilots, also? Have you ever listened to Welcome to the Black Parade?"

I shook my head, and Dean whipped out his phone. He grabbed a pair of headphones from his bedside table, and placed one of the earcups around an ear before I heard the first loud notes. It was light piano, but my interest was averted from it as soon as a voice sung:

"When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city, to see a marching band…" a steady, pulsing drum rhythm accompanied the next words:

"He said son when you grow up would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned?"

The song continued and afterwards, I was absolutely breathless. It was what I imagined being kissed by Dean Winchester would be like. Hard, but extremely passionate. Everything all at once. I was so winded in amazement that I had to take a minute to recover.

"Well, do you like it?"

"Wow…."

"Yes?"

"Wow…."

"I'll take that as a yes. Ever heard Back in Black either?"

"...I think so…yeah, actually. I think Gabe's played some of this music before, but I just never payed much attention to it. He really likes _Heat of The Moment_."

"That's a good song, I like that one too. Want a song you're familiar with before we move on into more new territory for you?"

"Sure…" I mumbled, still dumbstruck, but as soon as the song _The Judge_ came on, I was instantly back in ground I had tread before. It was very soothing to hear something I knew before Dean then asked if he could play another tune I had never heard before. Agreeing, I braced myself as the song _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_ came through the earphone.

It was also another breathtaking experience.

There, listening to music, was how we spent the rest of our afternoon together.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few months flew by, each filled with fuzzy, tingling moments of romance between Dean and Castiel. First were the notes: passed through class to class, each boy responding in either a dark blue or deep green ink. This was followed by fingers intertwining under tables in biology, english, and history. There were constantly more and more invites to each other's homes, and even the occasional one out to go and grab a burger from a nearby joint for a late-night dinner.

Finally Cas realized something important: he was in love with the green eyed teen who sat next to him in class. He decided to take action.


	11. Chapter 11: Cas

**Author's Note:**

Merry Christmas, guys! These next two chapters are your Christmas gifts from me, today. Enjoy! (:

-Phantompen001

* * *

Cas POV:

"Dean…" I approached him at his locker apprehensively, "Would you…..like to join me at the amusement park? Friday at six, perhaps?"

"Sure, Cas!" Dean responded, "That sounds great."

My heart swelled up in a warm passion towards him; my ears burned, but I didn't mind. I nearly skipped off down the hall as I made my way towards my next class.

* * *

When Friday night finally arrived, I spent a good 30 minutes trying to slick down my unruly black hair. I lathered on gels and hairspray, the strangest foaming concoctions to attempt to tame the wild mess, but to no avail. I glanced at the clock whose hands pointed to the time 5:30 and realized that I hadn't even gotten dressed yet.

"Crap!" I yelped under my breath, darting into my bedroom where I rummaged around in my drawers for an outfit. I fished out a sky blue shirt and some jeans. _Formal enough_ I decided, slipping the shirt on. After wriggling into my jeans, I grabbed some socks and shoes, and the small silver tiger I had wrapped for Dean before racing down the stairs and out the front door into Gabe's car. I stuffed the tiger into my jeans pocket before proceeding to slip on my mismatched socks and white Vans. When we arrived at the amusement park, I hopped out of the car and shooed Gabe away, who chuckled, gave me a wink, and sped off.

Clutching the tiger figurine tightly, I waited for Dean Winchester who sped up in his Impala moments later. I unwrapped my fingers from the tiger and greeted him. He returned my welcome with a casual

"Hey to you too, Cas." before gesturing his head in the direction of the park. I followed him as we both paid for our tickets and continued into the amusement park.

"Dean," I grabbed his wrist, and guided him to the ferris wheel, "You wanna try it?"

His face blanched as his mouth moved like a fish above water, struggling to form words.

"Uh…..C–...Cas…..you...sure?"

"Well I'm sure that _I_ want to go, but I'm not so sure about _you_ …"

Dean shook his head, rallied himself together, but still trembling, nodded. I led him to the line where we both waited before a cart was available for us both.

"Dean…" I tried to rouse him since he was frozen to the spot. He jumped, glanced at me, and slowly relaxed.

"C'mon, Dean." I coaxed him onto the ride gently, and after taking a seat next to him, I pulled down the handlebar which Dean grasped tightly in a white-knuckled grip.

"It'll be fine, you know" I whispered to him, "I'll keep you safe, no need to worry about this."

He nodded, but only after a slight hesitation in which I thought he was going to jump of the ride and flee. Our cart slowly ascended, Dean's fear only growing, until we were at the top of the ride.

 _This is it_ I realized. It was if I had been smacked with a brick wall–hard.

"D-D-Dean?" His attention averted to my eyes, and I took a deep breath before continuing:

"D-Dean W-W-Winchester….I-I-I-I-..." I gulped before uttering the final words that would change the course of my life:

"...love you…."

Dean's expression grew worrisome.

"What?" Dean's shaking words didn't appear to be happy just...confused.

 _I've confused him! Maybe he doesn't know how to respond because he doesn't feel the same way about me and he doesn't want to reject me! Oh gosh, he must hate me for this!_ I fretted. We continued the rest of the ride in silence, my eyes slowly beginning to prickle, my lower lip starting to quiver as I realized that Dean Winchester must not love me back. When we reached the bottom of the ride, I launched myself out of the cart and weaved my way into the crowd where the tears that I had managed to contain for so long slowly began dripping down my face. I wiped them away hastily with the hem of my sleeve and continued on through the people, wanting to be somewhere, _anywhere_ , where Dean Winchester couldn't see me. Find me. Tell me how he dosen't love me back being the embarrassing fool I am. I somehow managed to stumble across the bathrooms, so I raced inside and slammed the stall shut behind me, collapsing onto the toilet in a wave of massive sobs. By now I was an absolute mess, blubbering like a newborn, but my shattered heart prevented any chance of the tears from stopping.

 _Pathetic_ I thought _This is pathetic! You're just going to sit here and cry? Is that all you're going to do?_

"Yes…" I muttered under my breath, "Yes I am because Dean doesn't love me…" A sharp sob broke my train of thought, "No, he dosen't love me, in fact, he probably hates me...thinks I'm the weirdest being on this planet…"

Then the door to the bathrooms opened and I bit my lower lip, struggling to contain all my cries that had just moments before echoed through the empty room.

"Cas?"

 _DEAN._

 _He came…._

 _Why?_

"Cas! I know you're here. Just….come on out, will you? Please?"

When only silence greeted him, he continued, "Look, Cas, I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Okay? I was a big fool back there not responding to what you said, but I just couldn't process it all so quickly. It's…." he chuckled vaguely, "A lot to take in, y'know? But….I wanna say that….I like you , wait, I don't like you, Cas, I love you. I love you….."

He let the words hang in the air before he cleared his throat and asked again sheepishly if, "Can you come out, now?"

 _Yeah…_ I decided, _I can_

I unlocked the stall and shuffled out to where Dean was waiting for me, his hands in tucked in the pockets of his leather jacket expectantly. His eyes softened once he saw me.

"Oh Cas…" He mumbled tenderly, "I didn't mean to hurt you, buddy. No! Not at all…." He then pulled me into a bone-crushing embrace. Before I could stop them a few more tears, this time ones of joy, slipped from the corners of my swollen eyes and fell onto the jacket's shiny surface.


	12. Chapter 12: Dean

Dean POV:

"...I-I-I-I….love you…."

 _He loves me, too? Cas loves me…..he….he loves me….._

It was confusing at first, because the words hadn't quite processed in my brain.

"What?"

It was as if the world stopped, and nothing else matters besides the fact that Castiel Novak loves Dean Winchester.

 _Castiel Novak loves Dean Winchester._

I sat there, stunned. All that I could feel was wonder. Sheer amounts of it. Chick-flick moment amounts of romantic fuzz. Because Cas loves me. The world was glowing five times brighter, all the colors so saturated, all the tastes and the smells and the sights all so vivid. Clean. Invigorating. The world had taken on a new sheen all because Castiel loves Dean, and Dean loves him back.

Nothing else matters.

I had barely noticed it when our cart had reached the bottom of the ride, but when Cas lept out of it without a word, reality slapped me. Before I could count to ten, Cas had disappeared into the massive crowd before me.

"Cas" The word rolled off my tongue as I sprung up out of the cart. I braced myself for the wave of people that shoved and jostled me as I tried to make my way through them.

 _I have to find Cas_

 _I have to find Cas_

The same thought rambled through my head as I searched before I saw a flash of….blue. It _was_ the same shade of sky blue that Cas was wearing. I decided to follow it.

"Cas?" I stepped into the bathroom cautiously. The scent of Cas's hair goop alerted me as to which stall he was in, so I waited outside of it while I spoke.

"Look, Cas, I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Okay?" I apologized, "I was a big fool back there not responding to what you said, but I just couldn't process it all so quickly. It's…." I chuckled softly, "A lot to take in, y'know? But….I wanna say that…" Now it was my turn to confess my love: "I like you too. No, wait," I shook my head, "I don't like you, Cas, I love you. I love you….."

And I did.

I always did.

I then tried to coax him out of the stall and this time he accepted. My heart must've skipped a few beats when I heard the stall door unlock. Cas stepped out, his hair disheveled, his eyes puffy, red, bloodshot, his face tear-streaked, sniffling.

"Oh Cas…" I mumbled as gently and warmly as I could, "I didn't mean to hurt you, buddy. No! Not at all…."

And I meant it.

I meant every word I had said in the bathroom that night.

I crushed him in a tight embrace, and when we pulled away he let out a drawn, shuddering, sigh and asked if it was all true.

"Of course…" I whispered hoarsely, "Of course it's all true, Cas."

A flickering smile warmed his face, and he pulled something out from within his pocket. He handed it to me with trembling hands and asked for me to open it.

Once I ripped away the wrapping paper, a small, silver tiger rested in my palm.

"Wow…." I sounded like Cas did the afternoon he discovered good music. Amazed.

"I-I don't know what to say….."

Apparently Cas didn't know, either.


	13. Updates

Hey guys, so PhantomPen001 usually writes what's going on and I write what the characters are saying. We have been really busy with school stuff so we haven't been able to write as much right now. We are hoping to publish something besides this before the end of this mounth. Thanks for all of your awesome comments on our stories and we hope to talk to all of you awesome people really soon.

Thanks, PersassyAngel1983. :)


End file.
